headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Resident Evil (VG)
Category:Video games | followed by = Resident Evil 2 (VG) }} Resident Evil is an American single-player video game of survival horror. It is based on the Japanese game BioHazard. The American version was developed by Capcom and made available for the Microsoft Windows, Nintendo DS, and Sony PlayStation platforms, and later, Sega Saturn. The game was designed by Takahiro Arimitsu and Isao Ōishi, and produced by Tokuro Fujiwara, and Masayuki Akahori. The game was remade in 2002 for the Nintendo GameCube. It was originally released on March 22nd, 1996. A sequel game, Resident Evil 2, was released on January 21st, 1998. Plot A series of bizarre murders have occurred on the outskirts of Raccoon City, with signs of cannibalism on the victims' remains. The Raccoon Police Department's Special Tactics And Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.) are assigned to investigate the murders. S.T.A.R.S. is divided into two teams: Alpha and Bravo. Bravo Team is sent first, but after contact with them is lost, Alpha Team is sent to investigate their disappearance. In Raccoon City, a string of strange murders have taken place, with each one showing signs of cannibalism. Investigating the murders is the Raccoon City Police Department, who send in the special forces unit known as the Special Tactics And Rescue Service (S.T.A.R.S.). The unit is divdied into two teams: Alpha team and Bravo team. Bravo team is sent in first, but their helicopter crashes somewhere in the Arklay Mountains, outside of the city. Alpha team is sent in to locate them and they find the burning wreckage of the helicopter. The leader of Alpha Team is Albert Wesker, who accompanies several top-notch agents through the area including Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, weapons expert Barry Burton, and Brad Vickers - the pilot who stays behind with the chopper. Other Alpha members include Joseph Frost, Kenneth J. Sullivan, and Enrico Marini. Rebecca Chambers is a surviving member of Bravo Team. The first threat that Alpha encounters are a pack of undead rabid dogs known as Cerberuses. The dogs attack and kill Joseph Frost, Brad panics and takes off in the helicopter. The rest of the team is forced to seek refuge inside a nearby darkened mansion. Sealing themselves inside, the members of Alpha become separated and are tasked with exploring the strange building on their own. The sound of a gun being fired rings out, and one of them finds a member of Bravo Team, Sullivan, being eaten by a zombie. They later find another Bravo member, Richard Aiken. Aiken had been bitten by a giant venomous snake and is now dying. Before expiring, he hands his radio over to an Alpha member. They come upon Bravo's captain, Enrico Marini, who warns them of a traitor in the Alpha unit. A shot rings out, and Marini falls over dead. The assailant is unknown. As the separated members of the team continue to make their way through the mansion, they encounter an endless barrage of zombies, mysteries, traps, riddles and unspeakable horrors. The corpse of another Bravo member, Forest Speyer, is found dead on a balcony. Scattered documents suggest that a series of illegal experiments were being undertaken on the property by a clandestine research team, under the authority and supervision of the biomedical company known as the Umbrella Corporation. It is quickly determined that the undead monstrosities, including bloody dogs and giant snake are the mutated results of this bio-research. The catalyst for these horrors is a chemical agent, which records define as the T-Virus. An Alpha Team member eventually descends an underground series of tunnels that leads to an immense laboratory, containing evidence of all of Umbrella's underhanded projects. The traitor is revealed to be Albert Wesker, who has captured and imprisoned one of the other Alpha members. A hulking zombie-like creature known as Tyrant escapes and stalks after the agents, seemingly killing Wesker in the process. The captured team member is freed, and a self-destruct system is activated. Tyrant pursues the survivors through an elevator shaft that brings them to a heliport atop the structure. Only their wits and resilience will determine whether they can escape with their lives and destroy the mansion. Appearances * Chris Redfield * Jill Valentine * Albert Wesker * Barry Burton * Brad Vickers * Enrico Marini * Forest Speyer * Joseph Frost * Kenneth J. Sullivan * Rebecca Chambers * Richard Aiken * Albert Wesker * Zombies :* Tyrant * Umbrella Corporation * S.T.A.R.S. :* S.T.A.R.S. Alpha team :* S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team * Birds * Humans * Dogs :* Cerberuses * Snakes * Zombies * Arklay Mountains :* Spencer Mansion * Helicopter * T-virus * Giant animals * Gunshot victims * Laboratory * Scientific experimentation Notes & Trivia * The Resident Evil "Director's Cut" for the Sony PlayStation was released on September 25th, 1997. * A twelve-page Resident Evil comic book was produced as a free giveaway to promote the game. It was published by Marvel Comics and released in May, 1996. * Players have the ability to play either Chris Redfield or Jill Valentine. Chris is featured on the box cover art work. * The main events of this game take place on July 24th, 1998. See also External Links * * Resident Evil at Wikipedia * * Category:Resident Evil (VG) Category:Capcom Category:Video games with zombies Category:Sony PlayStation Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Sega Saturn Category:1996/Video games Category:Tokuro Fujiwara Category:Masayuki Akahori Category:Takahiro Arimitsu Category:Isao Oishi